El momento en que se entienden las cosas
by AbitofSugar
Summary: Y él, se dejó llevar y le respondió con un suave beso. Entendiéndolo por fin.


Aunque tardé algún tiempo en terminarlo. Aquí está.

Mi nuevo One-shot de estos dos~

Pero es que son tan LOVE~

Título: El momento en que se entienden las cosas

Palabras: 679

Advertencias: Palabras Mal sonantes. Shonen ai

Notas: Ninguna.

* * *

Era tan difícil, era tan difícil que realmente le dolía.

Le dolía tanto.

De una forma tan cruel que le destrozaba por dentro.

—Lovi~ —Oyó una voz en la lejanía. Intentó salir de aquella oscuridad que le inundaba, hiriendo cruelmente.

Sabía que la culpa era solo suya, por mentir, por intentar salir por el camino más fácil.

—Idiota, llegas tarde —Y otra vez se volvía a hacer daño a sí mismo. Se enfermaba él solito.

—Oh, Lovi, ¿Por qué no eres sincero? —Su voz seria le hizo girarse.

El español estaba seriamente mirándolo, con una expresión que le dio algo de miedo.

—¡Idiota yo siempre soy sincero! ¡Vete a hacer la cena estúpido! —Pero no dijo que quería que le abrazara.

—Jaja, está bien~ —y sonrió y se le tiró encima feliz.

Aunque Antonio podía contagiar de felicidad a todo el mundo, a él no.

Aunque su mundo había dejado de ser negro a ser gris. Una grandísima mejora.

—Nee, Romano —Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo llamaba así y logró captar su opinión. Asó que simplemente se giró y esperó pacientemente a que hablara. Se sorprendió cuando en vez de hablar se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia otro lado. Aunque… ¿Por qué las mejillas del español se habían teñido de rosa?—Da igual

Y sonrió y se fue a la cocina. Corriendo.

Y dejó a un confundido Lovino solo en el salón. Con un montón de preguntas entre sus labios, y una leve palpitación que quería ir mucho más rápido, y salirse de su pecho.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sólo con él?_

—¡Ah, Roma… Lovino! Ya está la cena

Y Lovino fue corriendo.

Aunque realmente no tenía mucha hambre, pero quería ver al español.

Quería ver de nuevo -y comprobar si era cierto- sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Así que lo probó.

—Eh… gracias Toni —Y el País se le quedó mirando y se sonrojó. Y miró hacia otro lado.

—Come, se va a enfriar —Murmuró. Y se fue de nuevo, dejándolo solo y confundido, aunque ligeramente sonrojado.

Y comió sin ganas. Y aunque no le apetecía nada, ordenó la cocina. Mientras pensaba en que le podía pasar al País de La Pasión, que estaba totalmente desapasionado.

—¡Oye España! —Gritó. Oyó un suave "hum" en respuesta —¡Mueve tu maldito trasero y ven aquí estúpido!

Oyó a Antonio reírse, y luego, apenas un segundo después lo vio tirarse encima de él. Sonrió.

—Lovi-love~ ¡Me estás sonriendo! —Dijo lleno de felicidad. Aunque no llegara a sus ojos.

—Quiero un tomate —Reclamó—Hice la cocina.

Y Antonio se levantó feliz y cogió un bonito tomate rojo.

—Ya no lo quiero ¡Estúpido! ¿Qué te pasa hoy? ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! —Respiró hondo y prosiguió más calmado —Yo no quiero un tomate que me de un Antonio que es más raro de lo normal

El español sonrió.

—Gracias —Y miró hacia otro lado -Me estas diciendo que te cuente que pasa ¿No es cierto? —Romano asintió y descubrió en las mejillas de su jefe un tono rosado —Me preguntaba… —Miró hacia otro lado—Esta noche… ¿Estarías conmigo?

Lo había soltado todo de golpe, de tirón, completamente sonrojado. Dejando a Lovino sonrojado sin saber porqué.

—Pervertido —susurró— ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

Toni rió con suavidad.

—Lovi, eres tan adorable —Y le abrazó, y se le tiró encima.

—Sí —susurró muy bajito. Sintiendo un enorme deseo de que fuera ya de noche, de poder besarle.

Aunque no hizo mucha falta.

Antonio juntó sus labios con los de él.

—Te amo —Había susurrado.

—¿Cómo? —No había escuchado bien, no podía haberlo dicho.

—Te amo Lovino Vargas. —Susurró en su oído con voz grave y los ojos verdes brillando con más pasión que nunca.

Con amor.

Y él, se dejó llevar y le respondió con un suave beso.

Entendiéndolo por fin.

Entendiendo que él también le amaba.

* * *

BIen, ¿Qué tal está?

Realmente... no me gusta el título. Creo que no es acorde y... no sé

Al menos seste no tiene muchos mensajes subliminales, no como el otro.

Bien, aquí lo dejo.

Un saludo~


End file.
